Cinco Minutos
by Uchiha Yuuki
Summary: Ás vezes momentos de tensão e angústia são necessários para que seja dado o devido valor àquilo que, por muitas vezes, torna-se invisível aos olhos.


**Cinco minutos**

Enquanto a noite insistia por cobrir seus ombros, Hyuuga Neji e Tenten corriam contra o tempo no retorno de uma longa missão nas proximidades da Vila do Som, o que lhes rendeu bons três meses longe de Konoha. Sim, fora de Konoha o tempo parecia caminhar em lentidão astronáutica e a lembrança da festividade que estavam prestes a perder naquele 31 de dezembro apressava seus passos.

Cada folha que rasgava até ao chão acompanhava o vento que acariciava suas faces e contribuía na contenção do suor que ansiava por umedecer as roupas semi dragadas pela batalha. De certa forma, não se importavam com a condição daquilo que trajavam . A sede por estarem ao lado de seus amigos e, por fim, poderem, ao menos uma vez, respirar aliviados era maior.

Sem notarem, aos poucos o cheiro de terra molhada entranhava suas narinas a fim de lhes avisar aquilo o que o céu reservava para o fim de sua viagem. E apesar de todos os sinais que o tempo lhes dava, os ANBUS tinham apenas uma certeza; haveriam de estar em Konoha em, no máximo, 5 minutos, o tempo que faltava para o início da queima de fogos.

_"Tenten"_

Foi o último sibilo do Hyuuga quando tudo o que estava ao seu redor foi bloqueado pela presença de raízes que, rapidamente, enveredavam para um nada sombrio. Um nada que, provavelmente, o levaria a pessoa que desaparecera de seu lado.

_"Argh"_

Agora, fora Tenten que identificou o urro de dor que, ao que tudo indicava, pertencia a seu parceiro.

Sim, a Mestra de Armas e o Gênio haviam caído em um jutsu ilusório. Agora se encontravam presos em um sombrio labirinto, o qual fora criado com tanto capricho quanto um livro.

E antes que o coração da jovem pulsasse intensamente a ponto de sair de sua boca, Tenten instintivamente contornou com seus finos dedos por entre as nervuras de algumas raízes, o que logo se tornou o estopim para que suas pernas movimentassem-se com tamanha intensidade de um turbilhão de impulsos elétricos.

_"Cada vida tem um preço. Cada percurso tem um tempo. Cada caminho tem um fim. Encontre-o."_

Com pupilas dilatadas, maçãs umedecidas de suor gelado, dentes trincados e punhos cerrados, Tenten galopava para onde suas pernas a conduziam. Cada corredor sem saída era mais alguns segundos perdidos; cada estampido era sinônimo para pensamentos malditos, mas nada a levava ao fim do Dédalo.

E a chuva insistia em perturbar-lhes o percurso.

_"Onde..."_

A ausência de sua companheira ao seu lado foi suficiente para contornar seu coração de gelo. Como todo grande líder, Neji culpava-se por ter sido tão displicente quanto a pressa e não notara um genjutsu tão barato. E, o pior, se algo acontecesse com Tenten jamais se perdoaria.

_"Preciso encontrá-la"_

Ao tentar ativar o Byakugan sentira-se um inútil; suas habilidades não funcionavam por entre raízes mortas e, muito menos, detectavam as linhas de chakra de Tenten.

_"Por que não a sinto?"_

Inconscientemente, o moreno levou sua mão direita ao centro do peito; seu peito ardia feito brasa e nada cessava o disparate de palpitações. Enquanto a chuva torturava seu corpo com o pesar de suas gotas, Neji olhava atordoado a seu redor como se a qualquer momento pudesse encontrar Tenten ao dobrar de uma esquina.

Sem mais perder tempo com divagações, concentrou o chakra nas mãos e avançou a destroçar cada parede como se fossem folhas de papel a serem rasgadas. Os 5 minutos para seu Ano Novo foram se esvaecendo, mas, em contrapartida, um minuto pela vida de sua companheira valeria por cada falta.

Ambos corriam contra a cegueira da noite e o ensurdecer da chuva. Não sabiam aonde parariam, mas sabiam aonde haveriam de chegar. Caiam e levantavam, tropeçavam e se apoiavam, apavoravam-se e buscavam forças no findar de cada curva, no quebrar de cada parede.

Por fim, em sua última queda, com os olhos cheios de lágrima e a aflição por escutar o estourar de fogos ao Norte e não poder respirar aliviada percebeu como estava, pouco a pouco, sendo destruída. Porém, nenhum mortal pode prever aquilo o que o meio prepara para si, nem mesmo o maior dos guerreiros.

Tenten escutara o estampido de uma parede sendo quebrada atrás de si. Era ele, seu companheiro de equipe, o gênio dos Hyuugas, o pássaro engaiolado, o homem por quem correra.

_"Você ta viva"_

E foi o que escutara quando ele a abraçou por baixo daquela chuva a protegendo de cada gota que castigava seus olhos marejados. Sem pensar em ética, normas ninjas, controle de emoções e afins, ela o abraçou o mais forte que pôde. Ela tinha medo de largá-lo e ter sua imagem desintegrada por entre seus braços.

_"Não suma, Neji. Apenas não suma."_

_"Não sumirei, Tenten. Nunca."_

_"Arigatou, Neji"_

_"A propósito, akemashite omedetou gozaimasu, Tenten."_

_"Agora sim, Neji. Feliz, Feliz Ano Novo."_

E por longos 5 minutos; 5 minutos repletos de dor e agonia foram convertidos em incalculável recompensa.

Ás vezes, pessoas nem sempre são capazes de descobrir a si mesmas, ás vezes são cegas para o mundo, ás vezes precisam do auxílio daqueles que as querem bem.

_"Arigatou Yamato"_

_"Sem problemas, Hinata- Sama"_

* * *

Oe, oe chuchus!

Espero que gostem dessa nova fic, foi feita de coração para o Ano Novo. Ainda chegarão mais! Aproveitem para me explorar enquanto estou de férias!

E não se esqueçam! Reviews não matam ninguém!!!

Grande Bjo,

U. Yuuki

Nota: _Fic participante do Desafio de Dezembro da comunidade "Neji e Tenten", no orkut_.


End file.
